


You Bring Color To My Life

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Makeup, i honestly just wanted to write something happy and silly, silly just for fun drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	

Alec was watching Izzy talk with Clary and Jace. There was nothing odd about his siblings and Clary laughing and talking around breakfast but Izzy seem to be glowing more than usual. As he approached his family he could distinctly make out the shades of a rainbow across his sisters cheek. Alec had no idea how Izzy had managed to get that effect with makeup but his sister was very talented. Alec complimented her on her makeup before garbing two cups of coffee off the table and heading to Magnus' place.

Alec knocked on Magnus' apartment door with his foot and waited a few minutes. When no one opened the door he slid both coffee cups into his left arm and held them against his chest as he dug out his key and let himself in. Alec was smiling as he walked too the living room only to frown at the curled up form of his boyfriend on the couch. As he got closer he heard the small whimpers and gasps of someone who was crying. He was by Magnus' side in an instant, setting the coffee on the coffee table he pulled Magnus into his arms and begin to comfort the other man while trying to decipher what was wrong. As he looked over Magnus he could find no injuries and let out a sigh of relief. 

" Magnus, babe, Whats wrong? " Alec coos as he strokes Magnus' back.

" I couldn't get it. " Magnus whisperes.

" couldn't get what ? " Alec asks.

" The rainbow highlighter! " Magnus wails.

" Oh. I'm sorry ? " Alec said, wondering why his boyfriend was crying over stationary.

" Its sold out on every website. I've been trying for days but there are none left anywhere and none of my friends want to part with their extras. " Magnus said with a sniffle.

" Have you tried staples ? " Alec asks trying to be helpful.

" staples? " Magnus questions before busting out into a laughing fit, " Its not a highlighter pen Alec, its a cosmetic! " Magnus said between laughs.

" oh! " Alec says as his face turns crimson, " I'm sorry. what can I do to help? ".

" There isn't much either of us can do Alexander. " Magnus replies with a sad smile before wiping his wet eyes, makeup still perfect despite his tears.

Alec takes a moment to appreciate the warlocks beauty before informing the other man he brought coffee. 

" Oh darling you are too good to me! " Magnus said with a exaggerated swoon, " its such a shame you won't see me shine in multi color today. ".

Alec doesn't quite understand what hes saying but hugs Magnus in comfort anyways before leading the shorter male into the kitchen. Magnus moans when the first sip of coffee touches his tongue. Alec sips his own as Magnus swallows and begins to explain to Alec what a Highlighter is and thats when Alec knows. Magnus had said rainbow highlighter, a makeup for the face giving the wearer the appearance of a rainbow on their cheek bones. The realization is followed by the memory of Izzy glowing this morning and he shoots a quick text to his sister.

He and magnus talk for a few more minutes giving magnus time to consume his coffee and start on breakfast. Alec uses the distraction to take the time to check his phone for Izzy's reply. He smiles bright when he sees it and replies quickly before putting his phone away and waiting. 

As he is setting the table for breakfast there is a knock on the door and Alec tells Magnus he'll get it. Alec opens the door but steps into the hallway instead of letting Izzy in. Izzy hands him a small purple box with a small bow on it. He thanks his younger sister profusely before she turns to leave and he re-enters the apartment. Magnus has already slid all the food onto their plates and smiles at Alec as he steps into view.

" Who was it angel? " Magnus asks.

" Just Izzy. I asked her to bring me something. " Alec says as he sits and pulls the box from his jacket and slides it towards Magnus.

" Whats this? " Magnus asks in amusement. 

" Open it. " Is all Alec says.

Magnus picks the box up gently, a mix of shock and pure joy on his face. He removes the bow gently before lifting the lid of the box and freezing. A long Moment stretches on and Alec begins to fear he had made the wrong assumptions but then it passes and Magnus is in his lap.

" How on earth did she get one? ", Magnus yells in excitement. 

" I saw her with it on this morning and texted her to see if she had any extras, luckily Izzy likes to stock up on things she likes and ordered four of those so I asked if i could have one for you. " Alec whispers into Magnus' chest as he holds the man close.

" Oh Alexander you truly are a gift . " magnus whispers right before claiming Alec's lips. The food goes cold but neither man cares.


End file.
